A DC Rebirth Fanfic Presents:Young Justice
by Captian Omniverse
Summary: When thr league and world is taken over who will the world turn to
1. Chapter 1

**It happened without any of earth's champions noticing, as the dark god Darkseid died cracks in the universe had reformed and healed before anything could slips through…anything but them, they had no name,but soon, soon the universe would know them**

 **The Watchtower**

Vic stood still as the data was transferred into his mind, his computer mind, his human mind was asleep…until

Vic's human eye shot opened as the three holo-screens appeared, " _League Alert, we have a situation"_ the one screen showed the large energy spiraling in the center of nowhere

 **Central City**

The red lightning crackled as Wally passed each unsuspecting citizen, tagging each one, as he was followed by the yellow lightning, Kid Flash smirked as made a sudden turn left, he saw the yellow lightning keep going straight

"to easy" he laughed pulling a soda from his jacket

"IKnowRight" Barry said standing right next to him holding Wally's soda

"How the heck did you do that?" Wally asked in shock

"I'm the fastest man alive that's how" Barry said sipping the soda

"I've been meaning to ask, your not gonna tell my aunt Iris right?", he said looking scared, Barry placed his hand on the young teen's shoulder "of course not, but Wally you really should, she'll be proud that your not following your da…Uncle Daniel's footsteps"

Wally's face changed to a prideful smile, then his jacket pocket started going off, he pulled the circular walkie talkie "oh man I forgot I gotta go!, thanks for the lesson see ya tomorrow?"

"don't be late" Barry said playfully as the young teen ran off

"He's getting good" Wally, the older recently returned Wally said, in his new red and silver costume

"Yeah…yeah he is, reminds me allot of you at his age", Barry leaned against the brick wall "how have to been adjusting to being back?"

"y'know it's hard I guess, but I found my old friends"

"The Titans?"

"Yeah, it was weird I just touched them and they remembered me" Wally looked at his hand "maybe if I touch Linda I coul…."

Barry's emblem started blinking "Sorry Wally, I gotta go" Barry zipped away leaving Wally just standing there, he started laughing

"Like I can't catch up!" he zipped away to follow Barry

 **Coast City Hospital**

"arrgh!" Kelly screamed out in agony, more agony then the 17 year old girl ever felt before, her boyfriend Greg just held her hand

"shh…just breath" he stood up from the doorway "Hey where the hells the doctor!"

"G….Greg?" Kelly looked horrified, as Greg turned the entire room was engulfed in a bright light, and from the room the entire hospital was engulfed

Hundreds of voices in pure agony screamed out, but as the sounds molded together a sonic boom was released destroying the rest of the city block.

 **The Smith's Farm**

Clark swung the axe down and cut the firewood, it was simple, but hard work, each day here was like reliving the days with Ma and Pa, but now he was Pa

He laughed gto himself until he heard it, the sonic boom, without hesitation he donned his suit and flew toward Coast City, he saw the yellow lightning zipping around and people being taken out of the city

"Flash you have crowd control?"

"Yeah don't worry, but you might wanna look at ground zero", Clark landed where the hospital once was, the place looked more abandoned then destroyed, Clark went in and saw everyone in the hospital held against the wall by a blue translucent slime, when Clark touched it, it felt like steel

He opened his now glowing red eyes "I wouldn't do that if I were you", he turned and saw the tall dark skinned women, wearing a dress made from a nurse uniform, something felt familiar about her

"your heat vision would only blast back and blind you, trust me?" she placed her hand on Clark's cheek and gave him a smile "I love you Clark"

 **The Teen Titan's Base**

"No way!" Gar yelled as he saw the Ouija Board on the table, "I'm not messing around with that stuff!"

Raven tried to hide her annoyance with Beast Boy, "we're not messing around with anything, I sense a disturbance in the natural order of the universe, I am going to find out what it is

She folded her legs and started levitating "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" the blackish blue aura engulfed Raven as the Ouija Board's pancetta began moving around the board, Raven's eyes shot open "no….this can't happen, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a shock wave of energy was released from her and created a large black bubble around the base

"Raven what the heck?" Wally asked just entering the room

"we need to find Starfire"

 **Coast City**

Barry sat on the sidewalk taking a breather evacuating a entire city was hard….or maybe he was just getting old, he tapped his emblem "Flash to Green Lantern 2, you read me?" there was a silence for a moment

"Yeah Bar….Flash, I re...read you, Simon and I should be at coast City soon", Hal was gonna kill them, well if he every came back to earth that is.

Clark and the mysterious woman approached Flash, who ran toward both of them "was she the only survivor?"

"there all still alive Barry, I wouldn't harm them, Trust me", she placed her hand on Barry's face, and a large smile grew on his face

"of course I trust you", Barry dropped to his knees and held her hands "your everything to me"

"tell me where are the others" she asked still with her kind smile, in a flash Barry returned all the citizen's to the city

"perfect, now you two return to the league, I shall meet you there shortly", as the two heroes left, she held out her hand, and her eyes glowed bright blue

 **The Titan's Apartment**

"how the hell did I lose him!?" Wally asked himself as he started at his reflection, "seriously **I'm** the fastest man alive", he laughed and quickly got out of his suit, it was time for some shut eye

Right as his eyes were about to close, he heard the loud footsteps and then the slamming of the door, purely on instinct he zipped into the living room fully in costume, and saw only his team standing there

"what the hell's wro…oh my god Lilith?" he ran to her she was being held in Dick's arms "what happened?"

"we were just having lunch and she screamed and passed out", Wally pulled his gloves off and took a look at her, everything seemed normal

"weird day", he groaned and looked at his 4 remaining friends, "wait why are you guys in costume?"

"Bruce told me to stay alert, said something was going to happen"

"sh….she's here" Lilith said barely awake

"whoa Lilith relax, you need to…."

"need to protect you" her eyes glowed bright green and all the Titan's passed out

 **The Watchtower**

"I mean who says you always have to be outside right?, I mean sometimes its okay to stay inside right?" Jessica asked sipping her coffee as Flash was staring out the window at the stars "uh…Barry?"

"I think I'm in love Jess, I met the most amazing women, she's everything"

"oh…" Jessica said staring at him, she got up and made her way toward Simon

"Soooo?" Simon asked while he was using his ring to repair the broken toy car

"so what?"

"did you talk to him about it?"

"n...no there's…someone else"

"oh man I'm sorry Jess"

 **All League Members to the Meeting Room**

Jessica and Simon entered and took there seats opposite to each other, Batman at the head waited for the rest of the team to take there places, all besides Aquaman had arrived, Arthur had other problems to attend to

"Victor, show the others what you found", Cyborg tapped on the holoscreen and showed them the large energy spiral he found

"This emerged just an hour before Coast City hospital was destroyed, from what I've been able to gather a baby was born with enough power to destroy the hospital, Flash, Superman did either of you see a baby?"

"no Victor I didn't see any baby there, but I found something else", the woman emerged from the door, Wonder Woman drew her sword

"who is this!?" she asked ready to fight

"please Diana, I mean you no harm sister, you all must trust me" she placed her hand on Diana's face and her hostile scowl turned to a saddened face

"my sister, I'm sorry" she hugged the woman close

"there is nothing to be sorry for,we all must kept our hearts guarded, but no more, now is the time to unite everyone

"who the hell are you?" Batman asked and was shocked at Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman doing absolutely nothing, the woman kept her calm smile

"Bruce I am everything and everyone, I've been there for your since that painful night, always watching and protecting you, waiting till the day I can make you whole again" she kissed him and he dropped the baterang he had hidden behind his cape

"of course I remember you Galatea", Bruce became light headed and sat back in his seat pulling his cowl off, and Jessica saw in his face for a split second before a smile, a look of dread

"hey Vic can you explain to me who the hell she is?", Simon asked as he drew his ring on her "cause it looks like she's done something to them"

"her energy signature….she's the baby she's…."

"shh Victor, relax, calm yourself" Galatea placed her hand over Victor's cyborg chest, but Victor felt nothing "what….this is…."

"yeah" Victor threw a punch at Galatea, as faded like mist as the fist hit her, she reformed behind Superman

"he has no place in our world, he will keep everyone enslaved to misery, kill him!", Clark's eyes glowed red as he charged at Victor, the two went right through the window into the cold vacuum of space

"Clark don't" Victor said as his oxygen mask formed over his face, Superman punched him and sent Victory flying toward the earth, he would not survive this

 **Inside Lilith's Mind**

The 5 Titan's floated in a swirling room of colors, Dick was the first to snap out of surprise "Lilith what the hell did you do?"

"I'm protecting us, when we were at lunch I sense some…..some **thing** it's dangerous it feeds on the life-force of lesser beings to power itself, when it's eaten enough it's power will engulfed the world

"what the hell is it?" Wally asked

 **The Teen Titans Base**

"They are known as the Lucubra, at least that what they were called when they invaded Azarath" Wally knew what this invasion meant, before her or Gar could blink he reappeared in his Kid Flash suit

"Guess we gotta save the world"

"I'll go get Damian" Gar said shifting into a wolf and running to the training room, as Damian was doing push ups

The young teen groaned as the computer screen read out '1004", Gar shifted back to his human form

"Do we got a mission, it's urgent", as Damian looked up Gar saw he already had his mask on

 **Arizona**

Starfire loved flying through America, everything about her adopted home was amazing, "hmm I thought shooting stars only come out at ni….oh no!" she increased her speed and caught the shooting star in mid air, in fact in was a man, it was Cyborg


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham City-Noon**

Damian drove his motorcycle through the city, and as he drove he felt unease at how clean the city was, how bright the day was, how happy the people are, no one is happy to live in Gotham

He noticed all the citizen's just staring at him, he just sped off he needed to make sure his family was alright

 **Wayne Manor**

Damian knocked, it had been months since he had last seen his family, after Damian had defeated his grandfather, not his father's way but his own, there had been so friction between the two

The door opened and Alfred had a strange smile "ahh Master Damian, so good of you to come, your father is almost finished with locking up"

"Locking up what?" Alfred led the young Robin, through the manor until he found Bruce and Duke Thomas sealing the entrance to the bat cave with bricks

"Your sure about this right Bruce?" Duke asked as he placed another brick on the nearly completed wall

"of course Duke, it's just like Galatea told me, with her around we don't need to fight crime anymore", he laughed and Duke seemed a bit uneasy

"father" Damian said, Bruce turned with a smile then for a split moment a scowl

"Damian, it's good to see you son, but take off the costume"

"why would I do that?"

"it's a new world out there, a world that no longer needs Superheroes, I'm retiring, and you are to", before Damian could say anything Alfred grabbed him, Bruce ripped the mask off, "your days as Robin are ov…." Bruce dropped and right behind him was Duke holding a bloodied brick,

"Let's go!" Damian broke out of Alfred's hold and sucker punched the butler as both teens ran from the manor, Damian hopped on his bike  
"get on!" both teens drove off away from Gotham, away from all this craziness

 **Keystone City**

Wally and Lilith zipped into the city and found everyone walking in a happy daze "there the same as Central City" Lilith said and placed her two fingers on her forehead

"no thoughts accept a name….Galatea?" Wally just looked around and his one main thought nearly screamed out

Linda Linda Linda LINDA

"Wally how are doing?" she asked seeing the worry on his face, that quickly faded and he had a large smile

"nothing Lil, I'm fine"

"Hey you two!" the duo saw Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz the earth's newest green lanterns emerging, Lilith held onto Wally's arm, her eyes glowed faintly and she sent him a psychic message

 _Get ready for trouble_

"What the hell are you two doing dressed like that?" Simon asked, holding his ring toward them "didn't you hear? Galatea wants superheroes to retire"

"and why the hell should we listen to her?" Wally asked, he was preparing for a fight

"she gave us permission to use lethal force so you have until the count of 5 1.….3.…" Simon's ring began glowing as he charged his blast

Wally and Lilith were blinded by the large flash of light and as it faded Simon was blasted away from them, and standing where Simon was just standing was Jessica, who's ring was still smoking from the blast she just released "we need to get out of here…..fast"

"onit!" Wally said grabbed both women and zipping away before Simon could recover from the assault

 **The Watchtower-Hours Ago**

Simon was on his knees as Galatea had her hands on his face, "you've seen so much hatred in your life…..so much pain it's overwhelming" Galatea said tears streaming down her face

Simon felt all of it feel so far away, he felt complete and happy, like nothing could hurt him anymore, Galatea approached Jessica

"it's okay Jessica you can trust me, I can help you", she grabbed Jessica's hand and Jessica felt it, a low buzz in her brain, Galatea was somehow inside of her mind…..but then Jessica saw it

Galatea's human form seemed to fade as Jessica saw her skin was bluish white and translucent, she had no mouth and Jessica saw her brain it was like a blackened heart

"Jessica are you alright dear?" Galatea asked

Jessica thought face….like Barry would, "of yes sorry, I….just feel so wonderful" she gave a smile, she needed to call the other lanterns…..if there were any left

 **Central City High School-3 PM**

"Where the heck is he?" Wally asked, for the fastest man alive Barry sure was late allot, then he felt the whooshing and Barry stood in his normal clothing "Barry what the heck man your late….and not in your suit, what gives?"

"things are different now Wally, no more lessons, your days as Kid Flash are officially over. Now give me your speed" Barry held out his hand which was crackling with speed force energy

"What!?….no way man, you told me the speed force chose me!….you said it was so I could redeem the West name!"

"I was wrong Wally, your powers were just a mistake, you need to trust me on this", a white lightning crackled as Wally emerged, and punched Barry, he grabbed the younger Wally

"I'll explain later, RUN!" both speedsters vanished, Barry pulled out a blue chrysalis

"we have a problem"

 **Arizonian-Noon**

"hold on Cyborg" Starfire said carrying the injured hero, who' suit was almost completely destroyed to the hospital. As the made in through the door all the doctors ,patients, orderly stared at them blankly

" _ **No Abominations…..Kill Abomination!"**_ they all lunged at the duo, Starfire placed Cyborg down, and tried taking the attackers out without killing them, something was definitely wrong here, they didn't seem like themselves

Victor was losing consciousness, but from his cybernetic eye he saw a small message

 _Regeneration 67%_

 _Defensive Capabilities Restored_

 _Offensive Capabilities 14%_

Victor's left arm formed his sonic cannon, he coughed up a mixture of fluid and blood, "I got…..'cough' this" he held out the sonic cannon and shot at the attackers, they all fell unconscious.

 _Regeneration 99%_

A black cybernetic cocoon formed around Victor, Starfire grabbed the cocoon and flew off, obviously no one here could help them, she pulled out the walkie talkie "Starfire….to Raven, I need some help"

The walkie was silent for a moment and Starfire felt a stinging in her head, and spoke again "got it, we'll meet you there"

 **Coast City-Night**

The entire city was encased in the blue translucent slim, Galatea placed her hand over it, and the entire city glowed, as he eyes opened they glowed bright blue, she could feel it all the life-force made her feel almost godlike, she has truly chosen the best planet for her plans

"Galatea" Superman said landing behind her "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Clark, I grow worried about your loyalties ,it appears Starfire found Victor….alive"

"I….thought he would die, I punched it toward the earth"

"I understand Clark of course it was mistake, but I do need a little proof of your loyalties"

"anything Galatea" Clark said kneeling to her, she placed her hand on his shoulder and then Clark knew what she wanted, who she needed him to kill

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

"Get off me!" Kid Flash yelled as he punched Flash, the older speedster caught his punch

"Wally relax we don't have time for this" he flipped the younger speedster onto his back then pulled off his cowl "look I'm not your enemy here, I just saved you from Barry"

"what happened to him?"

"some alien named"

"Galatea" Lilith said walking into the room "this isn't the only planet she attacked"

"what happened to the others"

"total extinction" Jessica said "I just talked to Hal, he said he can't help us, something more important" Jessica sat her back against the wall "I didn't sign up for this" she said laughing to herself

"You what!?" Dick said as Duke and Damian recounted there story

"hit….uh….Batman with a brick" Duke said, then both he and Damian then broke out in laughter and Dick soon follow, until all three robins became hysterical laughing, Dick then got a alert

"haha hello?….oh Roy what the hell?…..no…..we're on our way", Dick grabbed his batons, and ran into the main room "Wally let's go!"

"huh why me?" Kid Flash asked, there was a awkward moment, then Flash pulled his cowl back on

"he was talking to me kid", Wally threw Dick's arm over his neck and the two heroes zipped away leaving Kid Flash confused

 **The Beach**

"arrgh!" Garth was pinned to the ground the trident stabbed through his shoulder, "please….my king….don't do this…" he tried forcing the trident out of his arm, but his strength was nearly gone

"you dare threatened are alliance with Galatea….I sentence you to death"

Garth realized his king had truly gone mad, so no need to hold back, his eyes glow blue as the large tidal wave hit both men, Aquaman reemerged from the water

"is that all you have whelp?"

"no he has friends" Wally emerged from out of nowhere and punched aqua man 40 times, until the king could no longer stand, Dick grabbed the trident and ripped it out of Garth's shoulder, "Wally take Garth to the base, I'll handle Aquaman" Dick said

"right!" Wally picked his injured man back up and ran him to safety

Donna could barely hold up as Diana kept pounding on her shield, for some reason both her and Aquaman had gone crazy "Sister please I…."

"you are no sister of mine!" Diana screamed as she delivered another punch shattered the shield then grabbing Donna by the throat and throwing her toward the nearby cliffs

"let's hope your right Bruce" Dick said to himself as he stabbed the syringe into Aquaman's neck, he then grabbed the downed hero and threw him as far as he could into the water, and watched as he sunk into the ocean

"Now Bruce don't fail me now" he pulled out the orange baterang, he threw it at Wonder Woman and watched as it pinged and sent Wonder Woman away "now where the hell is Roy?"

 **Watchtower**

"Hello Roy" Galatea said as she stood over Arsenal, who had just awoken from taking his beating from Wonder Woman

"who….who are you?"

"I'm the one who will put you back together" she placed both hands on his face and began piecing the broken pieces of Roy back together

 **The Warehouse**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven held her hand onto Garth's injured shoulder and he healed

"Thanks" he pulled his armor back on, "we need a plan to take down this…."

"Lucubra" Raven finished his sentence, "says in this book they can't be killed, but if there tether is destroyed they returned back to there dimension"

"what tether?" Dick asked

"well when she was born in a human body the women she gave birth to would be the tether"

"Whoa we're not killing an innocent person"

"we wouldn't have to, when she gave birth she was comatose, if we wake her up it should sever there link, but there is one problem"

"what?"

"she probably has the women heavily guarded, it'll take a while to locate her", Dick took a moment to think

"just let us know when you find her, we need to come up with a way through the League

 **The Smith Farm**

"Krypto fetch!" Jon threw the large branch into the sky and watched as the white furred dog flew at super sonic speed to catch it

"Jon" Clark said landed right behind his son, the young boy turned and noticed his days eyes were glowing red

"is….is something wrong dad?"

"you're an abomination son, and I must purge Galatea's world of abominations", he released a full barrage of his heat vision at his son.

Jon closed his eyes but realized nothing happened, he opened his eyes and found a red barrier around himself, and standing in front of his was a tall young man, with shaggy black hair a red flannel shirt and ripped jeans

"get out of here, I'll hold him off!", Jon ran and as Superman went to go after him, the mysterious young man grabbed the man of steel and slammed him to the ground

"who….who are you?"

"I'm Conner Kent, Superboy…..and don't you forget it!" he released a burst of telekinetic energy which sent Superman backwards into the ground, Connor had heard Clark was dead, guess they were wrong, but something must have happened this wasn't the Clark he remembered, and he knew one thing for sure, he couldn't let him get to the boy


End file.
